Spoons
by lovehateheroine
Summary: Jacob Black, five years previously. Bella lives with her father, instead of Renee. For some reason, all of the kids go to the same school and live really close to each other. The setting is the city of Spoons.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Another twilight fanfic. The story takes place when Jake is 11 and Bella lives with her father, instead of Renee. Both La Push kids and Forks kids go to the same school and the name of the town is Spoons. Please review!)

The school, my prison. The teachers, prison guards. My classmates, comrades in arms. It's not like I don't love school. It just seems, silly, especially since I know everything. The real reason why I endure school every day was to spend time with Jacob Black. Jake, he's just so good. With his tall frame, russet skin, long, dark hair, and eyes that could melt even a heart of stone, you couldn't help but smile. Some other girls had noticed too, because he's shown me cards drowned with perfume sitting in his locker thanks to the thin slots at the top. Each word I read cut me to the core. I couldn't help but think that this boy wouldn't ever be mine.

Setting: A prison cell of the worst kind, Science class

"Hey Anela!" my best friend Quil yelled, scrambling to sit down beside me. Late, as usual.

"Hey Squishy, what's up?" He scowled; he hates it when I use his family nickname.

"Ha ha, funny, Nela. I came to talk business." His somber face was surprising. He's always happy.

"Quil, I'm not going to kiss you, that's final." I was slightly appalled that we were about to go through that again.

"No, no. That's not it." He was blushing, ever so slightly. "I just wanted to know if you like Jake."

"What? Why do you think that?" I couldn't believe he knew. You might be wondering about the best friend thing. Totally true. But he was also Jake's best friend, and could not keep a secret.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you?" Dang, he was never this direct. I guess I have to tell him. . .

"Quil Atarea! Are you paying attention?" The teacher garbled on her stool at the front of the class.

I shot her a grateful glance, but she wouldn't know why.

A few days had passed since the confrontation in science. I had avoided Quil, but he didn't seem to mind. He had been spending time with Jake. Whenever anyone saw them, their heads were huddled close together, seemingly in debate. Over what, I couldn't tell you. I quietly surrounded myself with preteen estrogen.

"You need to get over him." Bella said, assuming the role of older sibling again. She knew about my feelings for Jake. Honestly though, it wasn't as if I could turn on and off my emotions. When I fell for a guy, I fell hard. She should know that by now.

"But Bella, I can't. I just can't help it." Even though I was distancing myself from him, I missed him. Missed seeing him laugh when Quil said something he wasn't supposed to; missed talking to him, even if it was about his ever-growing fan club; missed his eyes. The ones that melt people. Remember?

Charlie walked in the door, smiling as he saw me.

"Well, little missy, come on over here and give me a hug." He was always like a father to me. With my dad away so much, I needed some paternal guidance. But I couldn't talk about Jake with him, like, there.

Bella called from the kitchen to ask if I was staying for dinner. Seeing as I hadn't had dinner with my mom in a while, I was here so much; I declined and decided to walk home. I had things to think about.

And for once, it wasn't raining. I could admire the greenery without the wet. My house was only a half a mile away and it shouldn't take me too long to get there. My thoughts kept flickering to the last time I saw Jake. He was with Quil, naturally, and a piece of paper was between them. As I passed by, both scrambled to cover it. Even though I swore that I wouldn't, I looked back and saw Jake smiling at my retreating figure.

Why are they acting so weird? Did they know? Did they care? I had no idea. I liked him, really did. But, why was I always questioning myself around him? It's not like he cares. It's Jake. It would be weird to think of him as just a person because he meant so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the confrontation in science. I had avoided Quil, but he didn't seem to mind. He had been spending time with Jake. Whenever anyone saw them, their heads were huddled close together, seemingly in debate. Over what, I couldn't tell you. I quietly surrounded myself with preteen estrogen.

"You need to get over him." Bella said, assuming the role of older sibling again. She knew about my feelings for Jake. Honestly though, it wasn't as if I could turn on and off my emotions. When I fell for a guy, I fell hard. She should know that by now.

"But Bella, I can't. I just can't help it." Even though I was distancing myself from him, I missed him. Missed seeing him laugh when Quil said something he wasn't supposed to; missed talking to him, even if it was about his ever-growing fan club; missed his eyes. The ones that melt people. Remember?

Charlie walked in the door, smiling as he saw me.

"Well, little missy, come on over here and give me a hug." He was always like a father to me. With my dad away so much, I needed some paternal guidance. But I couldn't talk about Jake with him, like, there.

Bella called from the kitchen to ask if I was staying for dinner. Seeing as I hadn't had dinner with my mom in a while, I was here so much; I declined and decided to walk home. I had things to think about.

And for once, it wasn't raining. I could admire the greenery without the wet. My house was only a half a mile away and it shouldn't take me too long to get there. My thoughts kept flickering to the last time I saw Jake. He was with Quil, naturally, and a piece of paper was between them. As I passed by, both scrambled to cover it. Even though I swore that I wouldn't, I looked back and saw Jake smiling at my retreating figure.

Why are they acting so weird? Did they know? Did they care? I had no idea. I liked him, really did. But, why was I always questioning myself around him? It's not like he cares. It's Jake. It would be weird to think of him as just a person because he meant so much more. Before I knew what was going on, I was at my house, my mother no where in sight.

She wasn't working today, where could she be? I called for her all over the house, and tried her cell. No answer. This was unusual; she always tells me where she is.

I got dinner ready, just in case she walked through the door from the gym. When I expected my mother and a reprimand about being home earlier, I found a note at the bottom of my backpack.

Dear Anela,

I can't live without you. You are the light of my life, and I just wanted you to know how I felt. . .

Yadda, yadda, blah, blah

Love you, Jake

What. The. Flipping. Heck. Is this the paper they had earlier? My face burned.

What were they thinking? Did they not think me competent? How dare they use my feelings for Jake to mock me? Why would they do this? How could they do this? One thing I knew, I was not going to cry, not one tear.

After mom showed up, gym again, and dinner was served and cleaned and put away and my shower and after crying, I decided to confront Quil the next day. He was the worst liar and I couldn't face Jake with that. The decision made, the only hard part would be to go through with it. I would, maybe.

School was even worse than usual. I had two tests, something to present, and student government. Not to mention Quil and Jake weren't even there. I dragged through the day, depressed without Jake's sunny personality, not that I wanted to see him. No, I didn't. Not at all. But I thought about him, like I knew that I would.

After an especially monotous day at school, I went to Quil's house to see if he was there. I was talking to myself as I walked up to the front porch.

"You can do this. You have to do this. No, do not run back. You are almost there. Just do i-

"Just do what?" Quil asked peeking around from the side of the house, scaring me to death.

Jake rounded the corner of the house. When he saw me, he stiffened.

"Hey Quil, I gotta go. See ya round. Bye Nela." He didn't actually speak to me, more to an area above my head.

As soon as he crossed the street and out of earshot, I pulled the crumpled note from my pocket.

"What is this?" I hissed. I hated being mad at him for this. But, wouldn't you be mad, too?

"Uh, well. . . Ja. Um, eh em." He stuttered.

"Will you answer me sometime this year?"

He hung his head. He led me around the back of his house on the way to the beach. I loved the beach. Even though I miss the heat, the dark blue ocean water was always a welcome comfort to my so-called-water-deprived self. The waves crashed onto a broken bed of rocks. This was the spot where Quil, Jake, Bella, and I played pirates and princesses. And more recently, the spot of our girl talks, Bella and me.

Pulling me out of my reverie, he said something, but I didn't quite hear it.

"He knows, Anela." Quil said, straightfaced.

"Who knows what?" I had to play dumb if I had any chance of getting to know what was going on.

"Jake knows that you like him." I was a bad liar because he saw right through me. Apparently, so had Jake.

"What?!? Even if I did, which I don't, it doesn't give you or Jake the right to mock me this way. How could you?" I was almost too flabbergasted to speak.

Quil just looked at me, full of regret. He didn't say anything else, even to my futile protests for him to explain himself. I was. . . Shocked to say the least. He had always been my best friend, well, besides Bella. We had shared so much. How could he throw all that away because I liked my best friend? To try to straighten things out, I spent the night at Bella's.

I showed her the letter that I found. She read and I waited. For anger or pity to reveal itself, I guess. I wanted her to have the same reaction on the same page as mine had been. When she looked up from re-re-re-re-reading the letter, there was a spark in her eye that kinda scared me. She. Was. Pissed.

"HE DID WHAT?!?!?" She shrieked, although we were expected to whisper because it was a school night and Charlie didn't really need to know the extent of my boy drama, or lack of it. I shushed her.

"I don't know, he-I. Well, I guess. I" I tried to stammer. The tears that I had been supressing were going to make their way to the surface.

"Don't worry Anela, I'll take care of this." Her mouth set into a grim line. I was afraid of how Billy Black would find his son after Bella was through.

We went to bed. In the middle of the night, I was awakened by some awesome other-dimensionly-being telling me what to do. Or something a little less melodramatic. I was going to write him a letter.

Dear Jake,

I am so sorry. Especially because I've made things so awkward between us. I do like you. I love you, as a brother. I couldn't bear for our friendship to end because of something so trivial. Were you afraid that I would be, like them? I kinda was, too. But, I know that I am not. I do not want to date or be anything more than a friend to you. I want things to stay the way they are, or rather were. You are so smart. I think that we will find a way to work through this. I don't know what I'll do if we can't.

Love ya, Nela

I hated to lie. But to like to _him_? That was a sin in my book. It was necessary to repair the broken fragments that my misdemeanor feelings had caused. It would work out. I just hoped that this was enough to fix things.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing happened for the next week. No talks, no looks, not even a subtle sideways glance as we passed each other in the hallway not that we even had brush-bys. We knew each other schedules and we were avoiding each other. I had to do it. This was just so weird, any more I would be senile. I searched for my letter of lies to give to Jake, well, his locker anyway. A deep breath, a quick glance, and a chance to be heard out were all I needed to mend this. It had to work; it just had to.

I closed my eyes as I slid the note in. But by the time I heard it drop, it was too late. He was there. Right behind me, I could feel it. Turning around, his jaw dropped and eyes filled with disbelief and anger. I tried to move before he could react. But he started talking before I could make my blundering escape.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled. I couldn't believe he was mad at me for this.

"What do you mean?" I had to face him sometime; I guess this had to be the time.

"You're drooling after me like some lovesick puppy, and I can't take it anymore." His words sliced through me, and any meaning of self-control that I thought I had..

"At least I have the decency to try to fix things. You just hide trying to avoid your problems. You are playing every girl, and for what? Some twisted form of pleasure? It's rude and sadistic. Is that what you are now? Is that what you always wanted to be? A few days ago I wouldn't have thought so, but it would appear that I don't know you as well as I thought I did." Venom dripped off of every syllable; it oozed out of my very being. But being Jake, he had to get something else in.

"You always want to know what people think of you. Want to know what I think?" He laughed bitterly. "I think, I know, that you are a pathetic excuse for a human. You are a wicked, conniving, backstabbing bitch." I wanted to say something, anything to make those ugly words he said go away. But before I could speak, the bell rang. Jake stared at me with disgust.

"If you're done wasting my time, I'm going to class." Then he walked away, out of my sight and out of my life, or so I thought. I blinked back tears. I had to leave; I didn't care where, just as long as it was away from him. The nurse's office was the only way to go.

"Mrs. Malner, I don't feel so good." I whimpered to the plump, cheery nurse.

"Can you tell me what's wrong," she asked, smiling sympathetically.

"My stomach and head hurts." This wasn't exactly a lie, my head was still reeling from the cruel words and my stomach felt as though I had been hit repeatedly, over and over again.

"Okay honey, let me call your parents so they can pick you up."

My mother and I didn't talk much- outside of the usual "What hurts?" and "How are you feeling?"s. I love my mother and I trust her. But, I just don't want to spill my heart out to her when someone else has claimed so much of my heart, even if it was done unconsciously.

Dinner: A silence chamber, filled with two, well maybe one and a half, semi-intelligent people who love to talk. Let's just say it was a notch better than talking to Jake earlier today.

After all the lights were out, I had a dream. I was running and, of course, something was chasing after me. What I couldn't tell you, but I could feel its dank breath on my neck. Could hear its massive feet hit the ground with a heart-wrenching thud. The familiar forest path was in front of me, then it wasn't.

I was in some sort of meadow with a brook gabbing nearby. I thrashed through the plentiful wildflowers. . . and fell. On something. The pale moonlight fell on his white skin. He was gorgeous. And alienating. He reached toward and I took in the scene before me. A small deer was dripping blood. Blood that was all over me. Blood that was dripping down the man's chin. The creature that had chased me threw me back near the edge of the circular meadow. The beast stood in front of the, the, the vampire. I caught flashes of a fight and saw a great brown wolf, I think.

Being the dork I am, I passed out, only to be awakened by a whimpering wolf oozing blood, staining its coat black. He (she?) came close to me, as if asking for help. I reached out, meaning to comfort, but it snapped its teeth in my face. I was knocked over and its teeth were reaching down to snap my neck.

I woke up with a start. Tremors racked my body. The strange thing was that I wasn't scared for myself in the meadow. I was scared for the wolf that tried to kill me. Inventory: my throat was dry, there was knocking at my window, I was about to hea- wait. A knocking at my window?

Fearing the vampire from my demonic dream, I grabbed my trusty tennis racket that was leaning on my nightstand. I opened the window with caution. The window seemed to have a mind of its own, it slammed up and in catapulted Jake. If I wasn't so shocked, I would have pushed him back out the window, face first.

He refused to look at me, even though he was standing in the middle of _my_ bedroom. Regret, maybe? I glanced down at what I was wearing. Oh, duh. Boy shorts and a camisole, no bra. Great.

"Anela. I read your letter. Get dressed. I want to talk about this." He spoke so low that I could barely hear him.

I still couldn't talk, so nodding would have to do for an answer. Back out the window he went.

Racing to my dresser, I found a pair of beat up jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. He couldn't expect much more, especially at this hour.

Praying that my mother wouldn't wake up and find me gone, I climbed out the window. And fell. I had to curse my clumsiness because it means that Jake had to catch me. He set me down gently.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The beach." He said. He still wouldn't look at me.

Walking in silence with your best friend that you're in love with, is awkward to say the least. We stopped at our usual spot, the bonfire pit. There wasn't a fire, you could say that about the pit and Jake and me. There really never was, but the sad thing was that I thought that there could be. But when I showed my feelings for him, and was I really that obvious?, I was, I was, I was shunned because I liked my best friend.

He pulled out my letter. You could still tell that I was crying when I wrote it.

The look in his Jake's was more than I could handle. I had to settle watching the ocean, the waves making a crashing primal beat.

He spoke. I couldn't hear him.

"What did you say, Jake?"

"I miss you, Anela. I still want you to be my best friend." He said.

"I miss you too, Jake. But can I ask you a question?"

"After all I put you through, you deserve a heck of a lot more than just one answer."

"Why did you write me that letter? If you thought that I liked you, why couldn't you confront me about it?" Some of the other questions I wanted to ask weren't exactly what he wanted to hear. So, I didn't ask them.

"I'm sorry. It was a petty thing to do. I thought that you would become one of _them_."

"Hey, those people aren't as bad as you think they are. Most are really nice."

"Yeah, well. Anyway, I think we've been so close. And you've been getting more popular lately and I couldn't stand to see you turn into something that was commonplace."

"You know what, Jake? I have cried more in the past week than I have in a year."

He looked as if he was about to cry. I wanted to laugh, especially after that hellish week.

"But, I have decided to forgive you. Although, you will have to explain to Quil that I don't like you, at least not in the way he thought."

I got up from the damp log and started to walk home. I heard the crunching rocks behind me and Jake was there, ready to walk me home.

"Now Anela, do you think that I could let a pretty girl like you walk home alone at night?" His obsidian hair flopped over his eyes.

Throughout the next week, we began to settle into our old routine. Things were right, until of course they weren't.

Chapter four

A couple years went by, and as we all grew, so did my feelings for Jake. Nothing happened. No one knew, except Bella. Even though I was pretty popular at school and I had gone out with a couple guys, I was still lonely.

Being from a military family, moving, well quite frankly, sucks butt. A new student is subject to ridicule, harassment, embarrassment. I moved back to Forks after my sixth grade year, and even though I had Quil and Jake and Bella there already, it was a hard adjusting.

New kids rarely come in and out of a small town like this one. Everyone was surprised when a new student arrived.

Goody-two shoes that I am, usually I was elected to show the new students around our high school. I hated it. I had to get up early and smile at a person who usually didn't want my help. I had to leave my friends for the day to make sure the new student was settling in.

The chill morning air caught in my throat as I watched the new student climb out of his father's vehicle. Wow, I thought. Just wow. I would like to consider myself a girl above the boycraziness of the teenage years, but I guess I could make an exception. Or two, if you count Jake.

He was tall. He was buff. He had shiny, healthy hair and, despite the war that the zits were winning on most of the faces of even our most attractive people, a clear complexion. He had pale skin, ocher eyes, and an attitude of complete control that surrounded him. One look and I was gone, and I knew most of the girls here would feel the same.

He regarded me with disdain, then stuck out his right hand. I shook it, my head reeling from his cool touch.

"Hello. I'm Anela. Welcome to Washington." I said.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Henry." The boy, Henry said.

I stood, shocked. He was so pretty

."


End file.
